Karxenite Revolution
"We should start the campaign as friends so that we don't end up killing each other." Lead by Darth Berrack, this event started in around 155 ABY, and it was focused around a crystal called Karxenite. It started when a Red Karxenite Sun was found in the Outer Rim, west of the Gand System. Darth Berrack defected from the One Sith sometime during his upbringing, and stole the coordinates for the Karxenite Sun from the Fel Empire. He then set off to find the Karxenite Sun, planning to take over the Galaxy. Three Heroes Arose After Berrack had started his quest, a group of friends joined the 3rd Jedi Order and started sabotaging his work. These heroes became The Three Iktotchi. They traveled with Surak Callen back to the makeshift Jedi hideout, Zan Kartha. There, they planned many missions to prevent Darth Berrack from usurping the Galaxy. The Adventure Begins The Iktotchi trio's adventure began in 160 ABY, on a fine spring school day. Alkor was being bullied at school, and thus, the Lareth High Shooting occurred. After escaping school with Daedar, they went back to their homes and gathered their things. They met Misi at their clubhouse, and then traveled to her house after realizing they were being chased by men in full body black suits. Thinking about where they should escape to, Daedar remembered he had a friend from the military who lived in the next town over, Boarblonk. Planning to travel there, they stole Misi's mother's heavily modified speeder bike and left town. As they were flying away from Lareth, a large space transport flew up next to them, and latched onto them with a tractor-beam style weapon. A hatch opened in the side doors, and the trio saw more men in black body armor as they were pulled into the ship. Once they were inside, they met with a Jedi who told them about Karxenite and told them that The Three Iktotchi need to steal a piece of it from a Sith Museum. Stealing Karxenite The Three Iktotchi were given some items to help them on the mission. Daedar was given his armored spacesuit. Alkor was given the Stasis Gun and an overpowered rifle. After being dropped off near the Museum, the Trio attempted to get a job a the museum for hours. While Daedar and Alkor were unsuccessful in their occupational attempts, Misi was able to remotely steal the floor plans from the museum's computers. They waited until night time to unleash plan B. When the time came, Daedar snuck into the Museum. Failing to quietly open the glass case in which the Karxenite crystal resided, he took out his military-issued vibro-axe and started smashing it. This set off an alarm and alerted the guards in the room, so Alkor fired smoke grenades to aid Daedar's escape. At this moment, Daedar heard the sound of lightsabers igniting, and turned 'round to see red light glowing through the smoke. A voice called out "You will put that back." Alkor, up on the roof, began to yell at Daedar At this moment, Misi smashed through a skylight on her speeder bike and yelled at Daedar to get on. He did, and as Misi geared into reverse and slammed on the pedal, the Sith lunged at them through the air. Before anybody had any time to think and right as the Sith was about to mutilate them, Misi instinctively pulled out her taser and shocked the Sith straight in the chest, in mid-air. This stopped the acolyte dead in his tracks. He fell through the smoke as the Iktotchi flew their way to safety. They left the museum and sped to a rendezvous point, where the Garbage Collector picked them up. Destroying Karxenite Research Labs The Three Iktotchi's next mission was to destroy research that Berrack's scientists had gathered on Karxenite, in addition to destroying the mine that holding the resarch. Daedar was given a launcher that fired Mining Charges, Alkor was given a mod for his rifle, and Misi was given a new type of taser weapon. All three were given lightsabers for the next mission. The Jedi dropped them off in a remote area on the Red Karxenite Sun, and they infiltrated a Sith temple. After inserting their lightsabers into a sarcophagus, the trio took an elevator down into the middle of a research center. On the lower level of the temple, scientists were hard at work on terminals, surrounded by 8 Karxenite deposits shining on the surface of the walls. The Three Iktotchi were easily able to get the scientists to surrender. Misi got to work hacking a terminal as Daedar started testing out his new weapon on the Karxenite deposits. Halfway through the detonation job, a blast door in the room opened to reveal a fire team of troopers sent to kill the Iktotchi. The fight did not overwhelm the heroes, and Alkor was able to test the Stasis Gun for the first time. In the middle of the battle, a Sith Acolyte named Darth Nirren. and two henchmen were delivered by the elevator. Daedar charged into battle with the acolyte and was promptly cut in half, miraculously surviving the attack because the heat immediately cauterized him back together. Alkor starting firing at the Sith and Daedar retreated, firing a mining charge at Nirren's feet. He launched it away, and the badly-injured Daedar took cover. The Sith threw his lightsaber at Alkor, who redirected it back using the force. In the span of seconds, Darth Nirren was stunned by Misi, a mining charge attached to his face by Daedar, and cut in half by Alkor. The Sith exploded and his henchmen were killed. Daedar intimidated the only surviving trooper into paralysis and stole his armor. Daedar finished detonating the Karxenite and the Three Iktotchi left the temple, their mission complete. The Path to Padawans Upon their return, the Three Iktotchi reported to the council onboard the Garbage Collector. They were assigned Surak as their master, who instructed them to find pieces for their lightsaber so that they may become official padawans. They were taken to Zan Kartha, given living quarters, and introduced to its inhabitants before they set out on their quest. some reason they went to Coruscant before they constructed the Royal eagle and met a crazy Sith dude... when was this? Was it here? Did they go there with Surak, to find a lightsaber piece? I think they did '' ''was a palpatine-like dude who shot lightning. He was unconscious on the floor and then Daedar brutalized him so that he couldn't cause any more trouble. I'm pretty sure this all happened before we fought those Cathars, now that I think about it. We had a third part that we needed to find, i think this is the first one we got. They went to a native tribe on Dantooine where the Trio and Surak battled with a Cathar Sith Acolyte named Sultha. This Cathar hoarded many things, and among them were the Matrix Emitters used in lightsabers. He lived in a tribe with other Cathar warriors; some of them who were his elite, rode on Kudana and wielded Lightsaber Lances. After the battle, Daedar nearly struck down some Cathar women and children, ignorant of their harmlessness, before Alkor stopped him. Misi claimed one of the Cathar's Kudanas as her own. The Iktotchi found a chest with a large pile of Matrix Emitters that they needed, and left. After leaving that garbage, The Garbage Collector was intercepted mid-astrogation and shut down. The Trio had no idea what was going on, and they had no control over their ship. After a while of the ship jumbling and bumping around, it seemed to stop somewhere, and they heard a knock on the blast door. Opening the door, they only found darkness, until two blue Droideka shields lit up and started firing at them. Mid-way through the fight, some droids who had lightsaber-arms appeared and started attacking. After all of the droids were done for, the Trio found they had to deal with a Miraluka, the Sith Witch Jarthen. During this battle, Daedar was struck a damaging blow (as armor does not negate lightsaber damage) and afterwards abandoned his armor for padawan robes. Once all of the fighting was over, The Three Iktotchi found they had been taken to Jarthen's asteroid base in the middle of an asteroid belt. Misi found a mysterious black box with a symbol on top, but which she couldn't open. She also found a strange yellow crystal for her lightsaber. In addition, Misi was able to salvage some of the droids and bring them back with the trio. After all the pieces were collected, Surak took the Jedi-in-training to Fest, where they entered a mysterious ice cave. They descended into the cave and were ambushed by a Sith Blood Carver Assassin, Karxenite Dogs, and a Karxenite Beast. Upon defeating these enemies, Daedar took the assassin's gun as a trophy, later giving it to Alkor. and then they found a passage into a crystal cave. Using their force sensitivity, the padawans found the crystals in the cave that resonated most with their own spirits and talents. Alkor had an amethyst crystal, Daedar a royal blue one, and Misi a forest green one. In the next few months, Alkor spent some time in a coma after being attacked by a Sandworm near Zan Kartha. Daedar began earnestly training under Surak, spending time in the library, meditating over the Jedi Code, and honing his craft so that he could perfect his lightsaber. He also held onto Alkor's Stasis Gun while Alkor was recovering. Daedar spent a few months on Coruscant with Kadlo reconstructing the Garbage Collector into the Royal Eagle in a warehouse taken from a Sith acolyte and his droid army, with help from Misi. Misi returned to Zan Kartha with droids taken from the battle and reprogrammed or intimidated, absorbing them into her command. Daedar upgraded his lightsaber during this time and recruited an armorer and his family, taking them back to Zan Kartha as the first passengers on the Royal Eagle. It is from this armorer that Daedar sold most of his armored spacesuit, turning its gloves into hydraulic, vibrosteel-covered gauntlets. this when Daedar got them? Daedar decided to do that because of when Berrack disarmed him, but at this point he hadn't met Berrack yet. Assault On Berrack's Operation With Alkor still out of commission, Surak, Daedar, Misi and Kadlo traveled to a star collapser involved in one of Berrack's mining operations. Daedar placed a special explosive at several key points on the ship. They infiltrated the ship, and were split up. Misi hung back in the Royal Eagle and started chatting with a strange individual who had hacked into her datapad. Daedar killed the ship's commander as he was confirming the firing operation for the collapser, and detonated the explosives he set as the mining operation began, in the middle of the ship's firing sequence. He soon saw visions of Surak in danger. He ran through the ship, coming to a hangar where he had his first encounter with the Sith Lord Berrack. Berrack laughed at Daedar as he charged in for an attack. Berrack ripped Daedar's hard-earned lightsaber from his grip. Daedar, in a furious rage, rolled a 40 and grabbed the lightsaber right back. Surak begged Daedar to leave him behind, but Daedar refused. A fight ensued, and Daedar was badly injured. He took cover behind a locked door and, after healing, returned to find that Berrack and Surak had disappeared, and the glass canopy that had been shielding the room from space was destroyed. At this point, Misi had discovered that the strange person messaging her was indeed Darth Berrack, and had decided to join him. Daedar returned to the Royal Eagle and had Kadlo scan the ship for remaining life-forms. They fired into the control pit, killing all the Duros operators of the ship. They eventually found signals at the bottom of the ship, where Daedar entered his spacesuit, reached out the top of the Royal Eagle, and cut a hole in the ship with his lightsaber. He saw Berrack, in full armor, entering a starfighter to escape with Surak and Misi. Daedar fired the Stasis Gun at Berrack, catching the GM by surprise. Daedar began slicing away at Berrack, who was able to break free of the stasis using his powerful understanding of the force. Daedar fired his last mining charge on the ship as it flew away and detonated it, leaving Berrack, Misi, and Surak to float helplessly through space in an escape pod, crushed against the walls by Misi's Kudana. Daedar and Kadlo were unable to find them. The Crew Splits Up By the time Daedar and Kadlo returned to Zan Kartha, Alkor had awoken from his coma. Daedar informed him of the situation. Daedar mounts his lightsaber onto his gauntlets''.?'' He also has terrible nightmares, possible visions of Surak being tortured in a strange cellar. They kill a krayt dragon. Daedar perfects his lightsaber. They go to the dead star and meet Hebiz Krillo. Daedar goes crazy, kills/steals the peasants from the Blue Karxenite Sun. Gets salty with Alkor on the flight back. Wonders where Misi is. Puts a bomb inside Hebiz Krillo. Alkor be mad. Daedar finds out where Berrack is, then stabs Tel Dor straight through the stomach, splits from group and takes the Royal Eagle. Kadlo is uncomfortable with the situation but too intimidated to take action. did Misi do around this part? Assault On Tatooine Daedar becomes mercenary on Dantooine, takes name of Varik. Turns lightsaber red. Trains peasants, including No-Hands. He is messaged by Misi, who gives him a false location (Kashyyk). and Hebiz do things. Misi meets up with them. They do more things. Daedar forces leader of mercenaries to assault Zan Kartha. Spero and the Armorer are killed. Daedar goes to Iktotch and manipulates Alkor's mother. Mexican standoff. Daedar tricks Alkor, his mom is very upset. Daedar calls off the attack and goes to Munto Codru find Berrack, intending to kill him then rescue Misi. Couldn't care less about Surak or the Jedi at this point. The Forbidden Castle Alkor and Misi go to Munto Codru to find Daedar. There, they find a Codru-Ji civilization, the leader of which is Kassek-Ka. He is very weary of Jedi, but he tells them on the strange goings-on over at the Forbidden Castle. Alkor and Misi travel through the forest (spaceship travel is not allowed on Munto Codru at this point), and they unexpectedly run into Daedar's crew in the castle courtyard, fighting Divto and Webspinners. In the middle of the battle, Daedar flees into the maze-like castle. Daedar kills things. Daedar thinks Misi is a hallucination. Daedar frightens Misi. Daedar steals an ancient cannon and nearly kills Alkor. Blows hole in the wall. Daedar kills a Sith ghost-lady. Daedar brutalizes Karxenite Zombie Surak. Alkor(?) follows an old guy. Daedar skips a cutscene and Alkor freezes Berrack while Daedar hacks away at him. Berrack transfers his essence to a golden Sith-spawned two-headed Krayt dragon. Our heroes crawl around inside the dragon's skull and blow his innards up with Magma Bombs. Daedar and Alkor fistbump in a tree as the dragon blows up. Lareth Moves To Fest After The Three Iktotchi defeat Darth Berrack, Daedar returns to the Royal Eagle, and Kadlo tells him that he's tracked a ship that left the Forbidden Castle to Fest.